1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a battery power management apparatus and a battery module and a charging-discharging module thereof, and more particularly to an array-type battery power management apparatus and a battery power integration unit thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
Uninterruptible power supply (UPS), as the name indicates, is an electrical apparatus that provides emergency power to a load when the input power source, typically mains power, fails. Because the UPS is more complicated and more expensive than other emergency power apparatuses, the UPS is usually provided to protect important equipment, such as computer equipment, monitor instruments, fire equipment, medical instruments, and so on, thus achieving strict power requirements for the above-mentioned equipment and instruments.
Reference is made to FIG. 1 which is a schematic block diagram of providing charging and discharging operations of a prior art of battery power management apparatus. The battery power management apparatus 10A acts as a role of an uninterrupted power-supplying apparatus. When an external AC voltage source Vac normally supplies power, the external AC voltage source Vac is converted into an external DC voltage source Vdc by a power conversion unit 20A. In the operation condition, the external DC voltage source Vdc is provided to supply a load unit 30A. Also, the external DC voltage source Vdc can charge the battery power management apparatus 10A to store electric energy via a charging path Pc. On the other hand, the battery power management apparatus 10A supplies the load unit 30A via a discharging path Pd when the external AC voltage source Vac cannot supply power normally. Accordingly, the load unit 30A can be normally supplied whether the external AC voltage source Vac is normal or abnormal.
As shown in FIG. 1, the battery power management apparatus 10A has a plurality of battery modules 105A_N and a plurality of charging-discharging modules 106A_N. Each battery module 105A_N is electrically connected to the corresponding charging-discharging module 106A_N. Afterward, the connected battery modules 105A_N and the corresponding charging-discharging modules 106A_N are electrically in parallel via a bus unit 107A. That is, a first battery module 105A_1 is electrically connected to a first charging-discharging module 106A_1, a second battery module 105A_2 is electrically connected to a second charging-discharging module 106A_2, and so on. Finally, the charging-discharging modules 106A_N are electrically connected to the bus unit 107A to provide charging and discharging operations of the battery power management apparatus 10A.
Note that, the battery modules 105A_N and the charging-discharging modules 106A_N can be separately operated before electrically connecting to each other. Hence, the integrated battery modules and charging-discharging modules can provide charging and discharging operations when the battery modules 105A_N are electrically connected to the corresponding charging-discharging modules 106A_N. In particular, the battery modules 105A_N and the charging-discharging modules 106A_N are electrically connected to each other via electric wires or copper buses. Furthermore, the prior art battery power management apparatus 10A usually has only one set of battery module and charging-discharging module. Also, the battery power management apparatus 10A cannot be operated once the battery module or the charging-discharging module is in fault. Hence, in order to replace or repair the abnormal battery module or charging-discharging module, the whole system has to be in shutdown. Furthermore, the battery power management apparatus 10A probably cannot provide sufficient output power to the load unit 30A once the battery module or the charging-discharging module is in fault so that the whole system is abnormally operated.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an array-type battery power management apparatus and battery power integration units thereof to save wire material costs, simplify wire process, provide flexible electric energy control, and provide redundant power, thus maintaining the normal power supply when any one of the battery power management apparatuses is in fault.